


[VID] you stroke my fears away

by WTF Black Sails Gen Het Fem 2021 (BlackSailsGHF)



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Drama & Romance, Embedded Video, F/M, Fanvids, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:06:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29922141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackSailsGHF/pseuds/WTF%20Black%20Sails%20Gen%20Het%20Fem%202021
Summary: music: Blue Foundation - Bonfirescoloring by gxfkru
Relationships: Eleanor Guthrie/Woodes Rogers
Kudos: 3
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021 (внеконкурс), WTF Black Sails Gen Het Fem 2021





	[VID] you stroke my fears away

**Author's Note:**

> music: Blue Foundation - Bonfires  
> coloring by gxfkru


End file.
